wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Żywy nieboszczyk
}} O jakie dziesięć mil angielskich na południowy wschód od Liverpoolu leży mała wioska Bishop’s Crossing. Tam to osiedlił się około roku 1870 lekarz, Alojzy Lana. Nic nie wiedziano ani o jego pochodzeniu, ani o powodach, które go zagnały w ten cichy, wiejski zakątek w hrabstwie Lancaster. Co do dwóch okoliczności tylko istniała wszelka pewność, mianowicie, że studia medyczne z odznaczeniem ukończył w Glasgowie, a następnie, że niewątpliwie musiał pochodzić z jakiejś podzwrotnikowej rasy, był bowiem cery tak ciemnej, że nawet przymieszkę krwi indyjskiej przypuszczać było można. Rysy twarzy jednakże miał europejskie, a godność w postawie i pewna szlachetna dworskość obejścia przemawiały zatem, że musiał być z pochodzenia Hiszpanem. Oliwkowa cera, kruczo-czarny włos i błyszczące oczy, ocienione gęstymi brwiami, szczególniejszy stanowiły kontrast z lnianym lub kasztanowatym kolorem włosów wieśniaków angielskich; to też nowo przybyłego przezwano niebawem „czarnym doktorem“ z Bishop’s Crossing. Zrazu było to przezwisko żartobliwe, z biegiem lat jednak z wielkim szacunkiem powtarzano nazwanie to w całej okolicy. Okazało się bowiem, że nowy przybysz zdolnym był chirurgiem i równocześnie wytrawnym internistą. To, w połączeniu z osobistymi zaletami i miłym obejściem, dało mu wkrótce zupełną przewagę nad osiedlonym w tej miejscowości drugim lekarzem. Szczęśliwie przeprowadzona operacja i kuracja jednego z członków okolicznej arystokracji otworzyła mu wstęp do wyższych towarzyskich sfer wiejskich, których wkrótce, dzięki miłej swej wymowie i wytworności towarzyskich manier, stał się ulubieńcem. Pacjenci jego jedną jedyną tylko wadę odkrywali i jedno tylko mieli mu do zarzucenia. Mniemano o nim mianowicie, że z zasady ślubował starokawalerstwo. Dziwiło to wszystkich, ponieważ wiedziano, że zamieszkiwał dom obszerny i że przy ogromnie licznej klienteli musiał mieć znaczne dochody i oszczędności. Z początku swaci miejscowi bawili się w kojarzenie nazwiska jego z nazwiskami różnych panien na wydaniu; gdy jednak lata mijały, a doktór Lana pozostawał bezżenny, uwierzono, że dla jakiegoś tam niewiadomego powodu pozostanie już kawalerem do końca życia. Niektórzy nawet posuwali się aż do twierdzenia, że jest już żonaty i że właśnie uciekając przed niewłaściwym, a nieszczęśliwym małżeństwem, zagrzebał się w Bishop’s Crossing. I właśnie wtedy, gdy zrozpaczeni swaci zaczynali już dawać za wygraną, rozeszła się wieść o zaręczynach jego z Miss Franciszką Morton z Leigh Halle. Miss Morton dobrze była znana w całej okolicy, ponieważ do ojca jej, James Haldane Morton’a, należały dobra Bishop’s Crossing. Oboje jej rodzice nie żyli już, ona zaś mieszkała przy jedynym bracie, Arturze Mortonie, który majątek rodzinny odziedziczył. Miss Morton, osoba wysoka i okazała, znana była z żywego, łatwo unoszącego się usposobienia i z prawości charakteru. Poznała doktora Lana na jakimś wiejskim pikniku i wkrótce nawiązała się między tym dwojgiem życzliwość, która się niebawem w miłość przedzierzgnęła. Związało ich gorące, wzajemne uczucie. Istniała tu wprawdzie pewna różnica wieku, gdyż doktor liczył lat trzydzieści siedem, a panna dwadzieścia cztery, ale skądinąd nic związkowi temu zarzucić nie było można. Zaręczyny nastąpiły w lutym, w sierpniu miał się odbyć ślub. Dnia 3. czerwca. Dr. Lana otrzymał list z zagranicy. W małej wiosce pocztmistrz łatwo się staje „plot-mistrzem“, a Mr. Brankley z Bishop’s Crossing chlubił się posiadaniem niejednej tajemnicy sąsiadów. Odnośnie do tego listu zauważył tylko, że był w dziwnej kopercie, że adres pisany był charakterem męskim, że nosił stempel Buenos Ayres, a markę republiki Argentyńskiej. Był to pierwszy, jak twierdził, list, który Dr. Lana otrzymał z zagranicy; z tego powodu przyjrzał mu się tak uważnie, zanim go oddał miejscowemu listonoszowi. List został wręczony adresatowi tegoż dnia wieczorem. Nazajutrz rano, tj. 4. czerwca, Dr. Lana odwiedził Miss Morton i po długiej z nią rozmowie, zauważono, że odjeżdżał wielce poruszony. Miss Morton znów przez cały dzień nie wychodziła z pokoju, a służąca kilka razy widziała ją płaczącą. W ciągu tygodnia przestało już dla wszystkich być tajemnicą, że zaręczyny zerwane, że Dr. Lana w stosunku do Miss Morton brzydko postąpił i że brat jej, Artur Morton, odgrażał się, że oćwiczy go spicrutą. W jaki sposób i o ile Dr. Lana „brzydko“ postąpił, nie wiedział nikt; jedni przypuszczali to, drudzy co innego; w każdym razie zauważono i poczytano to za dowód złego sumienia, że odtąd doktor wolał raczej milę drogi naddać, niż przejść pod oknami Leigh Hall, i że przestał chodzić na ranne niedzielne nabożeństwo, gdyż w kościele mógłby spotkać się z panną. Zauważono też ogłoszenie w lekarskiej gazecie „Lancet“, mówiące o chęci odstąpienia miejsca z wyrobioną klientelą. W ogłoszeniu nie podano wprawdzie żadnego miejsca, przypuszczano jednak, że odnosi się to do Bishop’s Crossing, że to więc Dr. Lana myśli o porzuceniu pola wdzięcznej swojej pracy. Tak stały sprawy, gdy d. 21. czerwca w poniedziałek wieczorem zaszło wydarzenie, które mały, wiejski skandal zamieniło w tragedię i zwróciło na nią oczy całego kraju. W domu, oprócz doktora, mieszkała tylko gospodyni jego, starsza i bardzo szanowana kobieta, Marta Wood, i Mally Pilling, pokojówka. Stangret i służący mieszkał poza domem. Doktor miał zwyczaj siadywać późno w noc w gabinecie swoim, przyległym do pokoju przyjęć; te pokoje znajdowały się w części domu, najdalszej od pokojów służących. To właśnie skrzydło domu miało osobne drzwi dla dogodności pacjentów, tak, że doktor mógł wpuścić lub wypuścić gościa bez niczyjej wiedzy. Zazwyczaj też późno przychodzących pacjentów wpuszczał sam tym wejściem do pokoju przyjęć, gdyż pokojowa i gospodyni chodziły spać wcześnie. Owego krytycznego wieczora Marya Wood o wpół do dziesiątej zajrzała do gabinetu doktora. Doktor przy biurku zajęty był jakimś pisaniem. Powiedziała mu dobranoc, posłała dziewczynę spać, a sama krzątała się jeszcze około jakiegoś gospodarskiego zajęcia aż do trzech kwadransy na jedenastą. Jedenasta biła w sieni, gdy wchodziła do swego pokoju. W jaki kwadrans, a może w dwadzieścia minut później usłyszała krzyk, czy wołanie, dochodzące, jak jej się zdawało, skądś z głębi domu. Poczekała czas jakiś i nadsłuchiwała, ale krzyk się nie powtórzył. Mocno przestraszona, gdyż krzyk głośny był i jak gdyby naglący, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i co tchu pobiegła do gabinetu doktora. — Kto tam? — odpowiedział głos z zewnątrz na jej pukanie. — To ja, proszę pana — ja, Mrs. Wood. — Zostaw mnie pani w spokoju! Proszę zaraz wracać do siebie! Pani Wood była najpewniejsza, że to głos jej pana. Brzmiał zaś tak szorstko i tak od zwykłego jego, uprzejmego i łagodnego, tonu odbijał, że nie tylko zadziwiła się, ale poczuła się dotknięta. — Zdawało mi się, że pan wołał — odpowiedziała, nie dostała jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Mrs. Wood, wracając do swego pokoju, spojrzała na zegar. Wskazówka stała na wpół do dwunastej. Pomiędzy godziną jedenastą a dwunastą (nie miała czasu określić dokładniej), spóźniona pacjentka przyszła do doktora, ale nie mogła się do niego dopukać. Była to Mrs. Madding, żona miejscowego sklepikarza, który przechodził niebezpieczny tyfus. Dr. Lana, będąc u nich za dnia, kazał kobiecie przyjść jeszcze nocą i przynieść wiadomość o tym, jak się czuje mąż. Kobieta widziała światło w gabinecie, ale ponieważ na kilkakrotne pukanie do drzwi poczekalni nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc, przypuszczając, że doktor wyszedł z domu, powróciła do siebie. Przed domem doktora znajduje się krótka, kręta droga zajazdowa, oświetlona lampą przy końcu. W chwili, gdy Mrs. Madding wychodziła z bramy, mężczyzna jakiś szedł właśnie ścieżką ku bramie. Sądząc, że to może Dr. Lana wraca z wizyty od chorych, Mrs. Madding zaczekała na niego i zdziwiła się, poznając Mr. Artura, młodego dziedzica. W świetle lampy zauważyła, że wyglądał silnie wzburzony i że trzymał w ręku ciężką szpicrutę. Zaczepiła go w chwili, gdy wchodził w bramę. — Doktora nie ma w domu, proszę pana — rzekła. — Skąd to pani wie? — zapytał ostro. — Na próżno kilka razy pukałam do drzwi poczekalni. — Widzę światło — rzekł młody dziedzic, patrząc wzdłuż zajazdu. — Czy to się nie w jego gabinecie świeci? — Tak proszę pana; a jednak z pewnością doktora nie ma w domu. — To nic, w każdym razie musi przecież wrócić — odpowiedział młody Morton i wszedł w bramę, podczas gdy Mrs. Madding zabrała się do domu. O trzeciej nad ranem stan sklepikarza tak dalece się pogorszył, że przestraszona kobieta postanowiła, nie zwlekając, iść do doktora. Wchodząc w bramę, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że ktoś się błąka między krzewami ogródka. Była to na pewno postać mężczyzny, a Mrs. Madding była przekonana, że to Mr. Artur Morton. Ale przejęta własną troską, nie zastanawiała się nad tym spotkaniem i śpiesznie podążyła ze swym interesem. Zbliżywszy się do domu, spostrzegła, zdziwiona bardzo, że światło wciąż jeszcze pali się w gabinecie. To też śmiało zapukała do poczekalni. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Powtarzała pukanie kilkakrotnie, ale znowu pukała nadaremnie. Mrs. Madding pomyślała, że przecież to dziwne, by doktor albo spać miał pójść, albo wyjść z domu, pozostawiając w pokoju takie jasne światło; przyszło jej natomiast na myśl, że doktor zdrzemnął się w fotelu. Zaczęła tedy pukać wprost do okna gabinetu, ale i teraz na próżno. To też widząc, że jest szpara między roletą a ramą okienną, kobieta spojrzała przez szparę. Mały pokoik oświecała jasno wielka lampa stojąca na środkowym stole; na stole tym leżały książki i instrumenty lekarskie. Nie było widać nikogo, niczego też niezwykłego nie dojrzała na razie, prócz tego, że nieco dalej, w cieniu pod stołem, wychyla się noga w pantofel obuta. Z dreszczem przerażenia rozpoznała teraz, że to, co uważała za rękawiczkę, jest ręką człowieka leżącego na podłodze. Mrs. Madding, pojmując wreszcie, że coś okropnego stać się tu musiało, pobiegła, zadzwoniła do drzwi frontowych i zbudziła gospodynię. Obie kobiety, wysławszy wpierw pokojówkę po policję, podążyły do gabinetu doktora. Opodal od okna, obok stołu, leżał Dr. Lana na wznak, martwy. Oczywistym było, że padł ofiarą zbrodni, gdyż jedno oko miał podbite, zasiniałe, a na twarzy i szyi skórę otartą. Wnosząc z lekkiego zgrubienia i z obrzmiałości rysów, nasuwało się przypuszczenie, że został uduszony. Miał na sobie zwykłe swe codzienne ubranie, na nogach zaś filcowe pantofle. Dywan w całej swojej rozciągłości, zwłaszcza zaś przed drzwiami, wyplamiony był błotem, zadeptany brudnymi butami, prawdopodobnie butami mordercy. Oczywistym było, że ktoś wszedł drzwiami od poczekalni, zamordował doktora i ulotnił się, niewidziany przez nikogo. Że napastnikiem był mężczyzna, nie podlegało wątpliwości; świadczyły o tym ślady stóp, świadczył też rodzaj zadanych obrażeń. Ale poza ten jeden pewnik policja wyjść dalej nie mogła. Nigdzie nie było śladów rabunku; nawet złoty zegarek znaleziono w kieszeni doktora. Doktor miał ogniotrwałą kasę na pieniądze; przekonano się, że zamknięta jest, ale pusta. Mrs. Wood mniemała, że doktor tam zwykle trzymał znaczną sumę, wiedziała jednak również, że tego dnia zapłacił większy rachunek za owies. Wnoszono stąd, że nie morderca, ale ta okoliczność opróżniła kasę. Jednego przedmiotu brakło w pokoju, lecz to właśnie dawało wiele do myślenia. Fotografię Miss Morton, która zawsze stała na bocznym stoliczku, wyjęto z ramki i zabrano. Mrs. Wood widziała jeszcze tę fotografię tegoż wieczora, gdy przyszła po dyspozycje do pana, a teraz ta fotografia zniknęła. Natomiast znaleziono na podłodze zieloną przepaskę na oko, której gospodyni nie widziała przedtem. Co prawda taka przepaska mogła się znajdować w apteczce lekarza i nic nie dowodziło, żeby ten przedmiot stał w jakimkolwiek związku ze zbrodnią. Podejrzenie, rzecz prosta, skierowało się w jedną tylko stronę; — młodego dziedzica aresztowano natychmiast. Poszlaki przeciw niemu, jakkolwiek brakło dowodów, były jednak wielce obciążające. Wiedziano, że kochał bardzo siostrę; świadkowie zeznali, że od czasu zerwania pomiędzy nią a Drem Laną, odzywał się wielokrotnie nader mściwie o niedoszłym szwagrze. Stwierdzono, że go widziano wchodzącego około jedenastej do ogródka doktora, z tęgą szpicrutą w ręku. Następnie — tak przypuszczała policja — musiał napaść na doktora, którego głośny krzyk strachu czy gniewu posłyszała Mrs. Wood. Gdy Mrs. Wood nadeszła, doktor był już widocznie zdecydowany rozmówić się z gościem swoim i dlatego gospodynię tak niecierpliwie odprawił. Ta rozmowa musiała trwać długo, a stawała się coraz drażliwszą, coraz gorętszą, aż nareszcie zakończyła się walką, w której uległ doktor. Ponieważ sekcja pośmiertna wykazała, że doktor miał rozwiniętą chorobę sercową — o czym zdawał się za życia nie wiedzieć — więc też tym prawdopodobniejszym było, że śmierć nastąpiła skutkiem obrażeń, które nie byłyby może groźne. Po tym czynie Artur Morton usunął fotografię siostry i wracał do domu. Ujrzawszy jednak w bramie Mrs. Madding, schronił się w krzaki ogródka. Tak brzmiał wywód oskarżyciela, a zarzut tak postawiony, obciążał strasznie oskarżonego. Z drugiej strony i obronie nie brakło pewnych silniejszych punktów. Morton, podobnie jak jego siostra, żywy był i popędliwy, ale szanowali i lubili go wszyscy, a otwarta jego i uczciwa natura czyniła go, jak ogólnie sądzono, niezdolnym do podobnej zbrodni. Przesłuchiwany, sam podał, że pragnął rozmówić się z doktorem Lana w pewnej, ważnej sprawie rodzinnej (imienia siostry od początku do końca nie wspomniał ani razu). Nie próbował przeczyć, że rozmowa ta byłaby prawdopodobnie niemiłej natury. Od pacjentki posłyszał, że doktora nie ma w domu, i dlatego czekał na jego powrót aż do jakiejś trzeciej nad ranem; nie doczekawszy się jednak doktora rozmyślił się jednak i wrócił do domu. Co się zaś tyczy śmierci doktora, to tyle o tem wiedział, co ten policjant, który go aresztował. Był dawniej, to prawda, bliskim przyjacielem nieboszczyka; jednakże okoliczności, o których wolał nie mówić, spowodowały zmianę w jego uczuciach. Kilka okoliczności przemawiało za niewinnością młodzieńca. To było pewnym, że o wpół do dwunastej Dr. Lana w swoim gabinecie był i że żył wtedy jeszcze. Mrs. Wood gotowa była zaprzysiąc, że o tej godzinie słyszała jego głos. Przychylni więźniowi sądzili, że o tym czasie doktor mógł nie być już sam. Wskazywałby na to krzyk, który zwrócił uwagę gospodyni, niezwykła niecierpliwość jej pana i żądanie, by go zostawiła w spokoju. Jeżeli zaś tak było, to najprawdopodobniej morderstwa dokonano w czasie pomiędzy chwilą, gdy gospodyni usłyszała krzyk, a gdy Mrs. Madding przyszła po raz pierwszy. Jeżeli zaś doktora zamordowano rzeczywiście w tym czasie, to wtedy mordercą nie mógł być Mr. Artur Morton, gdyż żona sklepikarza spotkała go już później. Przypuściwszy, że ten wniosek był trafny — przypuściwszy, że ktoś był u doktora, nim Mrs. Madding spotkała Mr. Artura Mortona — to kimżeż mógł być ten „ktoś“ i jakiż mógł mieć powód do niechęci i złych zamiarów względem doktora? Wszyscy rozumieli dobrze, że gdyby przyjaciele obwinionego znaleźli jakieś wyjaśnienie w tym względzie, tym samym zdobyliby silny atut ku uniewinnieniu młodego dziedzica. Tymczasem jednak każdy mógł powiedzieć, że absolutnie brakło na to dowodu, by ktokolwiek inny znajdował się na miejscu prócz jednego Mortona — niestety zaś dowodów było dosyć, że zamiary młodzieńca były złośliwe. A może też, podczas gdy Mrs. Madding przyszła i stukała, doktor tymczasem przeszedł do swojej sypialni, albo, jak ona sama przypuszczała wyszedł i wrócił — i zastał u siebie czekającego nań Mortona? Obrońcy oskarżonego podkreślali fakt, że fotografii siostry jego, Franciszki, zabranej z pokoju doktora, nie znaleziono w posiadaniu brata. Słaby jednak to był argument — miał przecież dość czasu przed aresztowaniem spalić, zniszczyć fotografię! Jedyne, wyraźne świadectwo w danym wypadku — ślady zabłoconych stóp na podłodze — okazało się także zawodne; ślady te bowiem na miękkiej tkaninie kobierca tak były zamazane, że niepodobieństwem było chcieć wyciągnąć jakiś wniosek. Nie było wykluczone, że mogły to być ślady stóp obwinionego, zwłaszcza, że przekonano się, iż miał bardzo zabłocone buty danego wieczora. Ponieważ jednak rzęsisty deszcz spadł owego dnia przed wieczorem, więc prawdopodobnie wszyscy w tym czasie mieli obuwie zabłocone. Tak oto w streszczeniu przedstawiał się obraz wypadków, które uwagę ogółu ściągały na tę niezrozumiałą tragedię. Nieznane pochodzenie doktora, ciekawa i wytworna jego osobistość, stanowisko społeczne człowieka, posądzonego o morderstwo, i sprawa miłosna, poprzedzająca zbrodnię, wszystko to razem nadawało sprawie cechy dramatu, zaciekawiającego całe społeczeństwo. We wszystkich trzech królestwach Wielkiej Brytanii dyskutowano nad tajemnicą „Czarnego Doktora z Bishop’s Crossing“; najrozmaitszymi też hypotezami starano się wytłumaczyć fakty, śmiało jednakże powiedzieć można, że ani jedna z nich nie przewidziała niespodziewanego obrotu, jaki wzięła sprawa pierwszego dnia sądu, ani też niespodziewanego efektu dnia drugiego. Długie szpalty „Lancaster Weekly“ ze sprawozdaniem sądowym leżą w tej chwili przede mną; ograniczę się wszakże do ich streszczenia, aż do chwili, gdy wieczorem dnia pierwszego świadectwo Miss Franciszki Morton rzuciło na całą sprawę szczególniejsze światło. Mr. Porlock Caar, oskarżyciel, ułożył dowody ze zwykłą sobie zręcznością i z biegiem dnia stawało się coraz widoczniejszym, jak trudne będzie miał zadanie obrońca, Mr. Humphrey. Kilku świadków zeznało pod przysięgą, że słyszeli, jak młody dziedzic odgrażał się doktorowi i jak zapalczywym tonem uskarżał się na rzekomą krzywdę, siostrze uczynioną. Mrs. Madding powtórzyła zeznanie swoje o nocnej wizycie więźnia u zamordowanego; inny zaś świadek wykazał, że więzień wiedział, iż doktór miał zwyczaj wysiadywać późno w noc, samotny, w odosobnionym skrzydle domu, i że umyślnie wybrał tak bardzo spóźnioną porę dla odwiedzenia swojej ofiary. Służący dziedzica zmuszony był przyznać, że słyszał, jak pan dnia tego powracał do domu około trzeciej godziny nad ranem. To potwierdzało zeznania Mrs. Madding, że widziała go wpośród krzaków ogródka, przy bramie, gdy po raz drugi przyszła do doktora. Zastanawiano się nad zabłoconymi butami i nad rzekomym podobieństwem śladów, i czuło się, wysłuchawszy aktu oskarżenia, że jakkolwiek składał on się z samych poszlak tylko, tak jednak był wyczerpujący i tak przekonywujący, że los oskarżonego niemal był przesądzony, chyba, że obrona wydobędzie na jaw coś zupełnie niespodziewanego?... O trzeciej godzinie skończył się akt oskarżenia i przesłuchanie świadków dowodowych. O wpół do piątej, gdy sąd zebrał się ponownie, zaszedł zwrot nowy, a niespodziewany. Wyjmuję teraz odnośny ustęp z dziennika, o którym wspomniałem: Wielką sensację wywołało w natłoczonej sali ukazanie się pierwszego świadka obrony, siostry oskarżonego, Miss Franciszki Morton. Czytelnicy nasi zapewne pamiętają, że ta młoda panna była z doktorem Laną zaręczona i że sądzono ogólnie, iż gniew brata z powodu nagłego zerwania tych zaręczyn doprowadził go do spełnienia zbrodni. Ponieważ jednak Miss Morton nie była w tę sprawę wprost zamieszaną, ponieważ nie powoływano jej ani w badaniu śledczym ani policyjnym, więc też ukazanie się jej jako głównego świadka obrony było dla publiczności wielką niespodzianką. Miss Franciszka Morton, wysoka, przystojna brunetka, zeznaje głosem cichym, lecz wyraźnym, chociaż widocznie silnie jest wzruszoną. Wspomniała o swoich zaręczynach z doktorem, lekko napomknęła o ich zerwaniu, które, jak objaśniła, nastąpiło ze względów osobistych, stojących w związku z jego rodzinnymi sprawami wreszcie zadziwiła ławę przysięgłych twierdzeniem, że urazę i żal brata swego do doktora Lana uważała zawsze za nierozsądny i za niewłaściwy. Zapytana wprost przez swego adwokata, odpowiedziała, że sama nie żywi żadnego żalu do doktora Lana i że w jej pojęciu postąpił on uczciwie i wedle zasad honoru. Brat jej, co prawda, nieznający faktów dokładnie, zapatrywał się na to inaczej, i musiała przyznać, że chociaż błagała i nalegała, odgrażał się istotnie przeciw doktorowi i wieczorem owego pamiętnego dnia oznajmił, że ma zamiar „rozprawić się z nim ostatecznie“. Robiła, co mogła, by go uspokoić i usposobić rozsądnie, jednakże uparty był, gdy w nim działało uczucie lub uprzedzenie. Aż dotąd świadectwo siostry raczej obciążało oskarżonego, niż przemawiało na jego korzyść. Pytania adwokata jednak dobyły wkrótce nowe światło dla sprawy i obrona zyskała niebawem podstawę zupełnie pewną. Mr. Humphrey: Czy pani wierzy w to, że brat pani winien jest tej zbrodni? Przewodniczący: Nie mogę dopuścić pytania tego, panie Humphrey. Mamy tu rozstrzygać o faktach, nie o czyichś wierzeniach. Mr. Humphrey: Czy pani wie o tym, że brat pani nie jest winien śmierci doktora Lana? Miss Morton: Tak. Mr. Humphrey: Skąd pani to wie. Miss Morton: Ponieważ Dr. Lana nie umarł. Szmer zdziwienia poruszył członkami sądu, i to przerwało badanie świadka. Mr. Humphrey: A skąd pani wie, Miss Morton, że Dr. Lana nie umarł? Miss Morton: Ponieważ otrzymałam od niego list późniejszej daty, niż data jego mniemanej śmierci. Mr. Humphrey: Czy pani ma tutaj ten list? Miss Morton: Tak, ale wolałabym go nie pokazywać. Mr. Humphrey: A czy pani ma kopertę? Miss Morton: Owszem, mam ją tutaj. Mr. Humphrey: Jaki ta koperta nosi stempel pocztowy? Miss Morton: Z Liwerpoolu. Mr. Humphrey: A datę jaką? Miss Morton: 22. czerwca. Mr. Humphrey: To dzień następny po dniu jego rzekomej śmierci. Czy może pani przysięgą stwierdzić, czyje to jest pismo, Miss Morton? Miss Morton: Jestem gotowa. Mr. Humphrey: Ja zaś jestem gotów wezwać sześciu świadków, mylordzie, na dowód, że ten list jest pisany ręką doktora Lana. Przewodniczący: W takim razie zawezwij pan tych świadków na jutro. Mr. Porlock Carr (oskarżyciel): Tymczasem my, mylordzie, upominamy się, o ten dokument, ażeby móc zdobyć świadectwo biegłych, którzy stwierdziliby, czy nie jest to podrobione pismo tego pana, którego, jak dotąd, uważamy za nieżyjącego. Nie potrzebuję wykazywać, że ta rewelacja, która nas tu zaskoczyła nagle, może się okazać prostym wybiegiem, zmyślonym przez przyjaciół oskarżonego celem zmylenia dochodzeń. Chciałbym zwrócić uwagę na okoliczność, że ta pani, wedle tego, co zeznaje, posiadała ten list przez cały czas śledztwa i sądu policyjnego, a nie zrobiła z niego użytku, choć tak ciężkie potępienie padło na jej rodzonego brata. Nadto obrona, jeśli twierdzi, że dr. Lana żyje, powinna postarać się o wyświetlenie, kim jest ten człowiek, w którego zwłokach tylu znajomych pacjentów doktora Lana rozpoznawało zwłoki jego samego. Jeden z przysięgłych: Czy ktokolwiek dotychczas wyraził co do tego jakie wątpliwości? Mr. Porlock Carr: Mnie o tym nic nie wiadomo. Mr. Humphrey: Mamy nadzieję, że wyświetlimy tę sprawę. Przewodniczący: Zatem sąd odkłada posiedzenie do jutra. Nowy zwrot w sprawie obudził wśród ogółu publiczności najwyższe zajęcie. Prasa musiała wstrzymywać się od komentarzy, wobec tego, że procesu jeszcze nie rozstrzygnięto; ale wszędzie dyskutowano nad tym, czy też oświadczenie Miss Morton było w istocie prawdą, czy tylko zuchwałym podstępem dla ocalenia. Dylemat leżał i w tym, także, że jeżeli, o dziwo, doktor Lana żyje, to wtedy będzie musiał odpowiadać za śmierć tego nieznanego, a tak do siebie podobnego człowieka, którego zwłoki znaleziono w własnym jego gabinecie. A może ten list, którego Miss Morton pokazać nie chciała, zawierał wyznanie winy? Może się ona znajdzie w tym okropnym położeniu, że nie będzie mogła inaczej brata od szubienicy ocalić, jak poświęcając człowieka, którego kochała? Sala sądowa dnia następnego była przepełniona; szmer poruszenia przebiegł po publiczności, gdy zauważono, że Mr. Humphrey wszedł na salę tak bardzo wzruszony, iż nawet mimo całej zawodowej wprawy ukryć tego nie potrafił. Zauważono też, że naradza się z oskarżycielem. Zamienili kilka słów pospiesznych — wyraz zdumienia przemknął po twarzy Mr. Porlocka Carra i obrońca, zwracając się do przewodniczącego, oznajmił, że za zgodą oskarżyciela, dama, która służyła za świadka na wczorajszym posiedzeniu, dziś już wezwana być nie potrzebuje. Przewodniczący: A jednak zdaje mi się, Mr. Humphrey, że pan pozostawił wczoraj sprawę w stanie bardzo zawikłanym. Mr. Humphrey: Mam nadzieję, mylordzie, że następny mój świadek dopomoże do rozwikłania sprawy. Przewodniczący: W takim razie wezwij pan swojego świadka. Mr. Humphrey: Wzywam doktora Alojzego Lana. Uczony obrońca niejeden swego czasu umiejętny efekt wywołał, ale nigdy jeszcze kilkoma słowy nie sprawił takiego wrażenia. Sąd po prostu skamieniał ze zdumienia, gdy ten sam człowiek, który był przedmiotem tylu spornych kwestii, we własnej osobie zasiadł na ławie świadków. Tym z widzów, którzy znali go z Bishop’s Crossing, wydał się teraz wyższy i szczuplejszy, a twarz miał zoraną ciężkimi troskami. Ale pomimo smutnej postawy i widocznego zgnębienia, uderzała wszystkich szlachetność wyrazu i godność jego postawy. Skłoniwszy się sędziemu, zapytał, czy wolno mu złożyć pewne zeznanie. Sędzia objaśnił, że cokolwiek powie, może być przeciw niemu użyte. Wtedy skłonił się powtórnie i zaczął mówić: Pragnę nie zatajać niczego, ale owszem zupełnie szczerze opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co zaszło w nocy dnia 21-go czerwca. Dawno byłbym się ukazał, gdybym był przypuszczał, że niewinny przez nieobecność moją ucierpi i że tyle przykrości ściągnę na ludzi, drogich mi nade wszystko; były jednakże powody, dla których sprawy te nie dochodziły do moich uszu. Pragnąłem, człowiek nieszczęśliwy, zniknąć z pośrodka tych, którzy mnie znali; nie przewidziałem jednak, że czyn mój złowieszcze następstwa ściągnie na innych. Niechżeż, o ile możności mojej, naprawię zło wyrządzone. Każdemu, kto zna dzieje rzeczypospolitej argentyńskiej, dobrze jest znane nazwisko Lana. Ojciec mój, potomek starej krwi hiszpańskiej, zajmował najwyższe urzędy państwa i byłby został prezydentem, gdyby go śmierć w zamieszkach w San Juan nie zaskoczyła. Świetna kariera otwierała się przede mną i bliźniaczym bratem moim Ernestem; jednakże pieniężne straty zmusiły nas do pracy na chleb powszedni. Przepraszam, jeżeli te szczegóły wydają się mało ważne, ale sądzę, że należy podać je dla wyjaśnienia spraw dalszych. Miałem, jak już rzekłem, brata bliźniaka, Ernesta, który tak bardzo do mnie był podobny, że nawet, gdy byliśmy razem, ludzie rozróżnić nas nie mogli. Podobieństwo sięgało do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Z wiekiem podobieństwo stawało się mniej uderzające, ponieważ wyraz twarzy naszych był różny, w spokoju jednak rysy nasze prawie nie przedstawiały różnicy. Nie wypada mi za wiele mówić o tym, który nie żyje, tym więcej, że to mój jedyny brat. Powiem jednak — gdyż muszę to powiedzieć — że wyrósłszy na młodzieńca, musiałem się nim brzydzić i że miałem, niestety, słuszne powody do tego wstrętu. Właśnie moje dobre imię cierpiało na tym co on czynił, wskutek wielkiego bowiem naszego podobieństwa, nie jeden czyn jego, mnie przypisywano. Ostatecznie skorzystał z okoliczności i winę pewnej bardzo niezaszczytnej sprawy świadomie zwalił na mnie — a uczynił to w ten sposób, że musiałem Argentynę opuścić na zawsze i szukać w Europie dalszej drogi życia. Uwolnienie się od jego nienawistnej obecności hojnie wynagrodziło mi utratę rodzinnego kraju. Środki, które posiadałem, wystarczyły mi do ukończenia studiów medycznych w Glasgowie i ostatecznie osiedliłem się, jako lekarz praktyczny w Bishop’s Crossing, przekonany, że w cichym, zakątku Anglii słyszeć już o nienawistnym bracie nie będę. Przez lata całe nie zawodziła mnie ta nadzieja — w końcu jednakże mnie odnalazł. Na ślad mój wprowadził go człowiek jakiś z Liverpoolu, który zajechał do Buenos Ayres. Straciwszy wszystko, co miał, postanowił przypłynąć do Anglii i dzielić się ze mną tym, co ja miałem. Wiedząc, jak się nim brzydziłem słusznie rachował, że gotów będę hojnie się okupić. Otrzymałem od niego list, zapowiadający przyjazd. Był to czas przełomowy w własnym moim życiu; zjawienie się takiego brata mogło ściągnąć wielkie przykrości, wstyd może na kogoś, kogo ja właśnie powinienem był przed czymś podobnym strzec i ochraniać. To też postarałem się, o to, by wielkie zło, które nadejść miało, mnie jednego tylko dotknąć mogło — i to — tu spojrzał w stronę więźnia) to była przyczyna pewnego postępku mojego, ocenionego nazbyt pośpiesznie i błędnie. Jedynym motywem moim była chęć osłonienia drogich mi ludzi od zetknięcia ze skandalem i hańbą. A że to grozi — wiedziałem z doświadczenia przeszłości. Brat mój we własnej osobie zjawił się pewnego wieczora, bardzo prędko w ślad za swoim listem. Siedziałem wtedy w gabinecie moim, już po rozejściu się służby. Nagle usłyszałem kroki na ścieżce za oknem i twarz jego spojrzała na mnie przez szybę. Nie nosił zarostu, podobnie, jak ja, a podobieństwo pomiędzy nami pozostało tak wybitne, że przez chwilę myślałem, iż patrzę na własny obraz, odbity w szybie. Na oku miał ciemną przepaskę, ale rysy nasze były te same. Patrząc na mnie, uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie; od dzieciństwa właściwy mu był ten uśmiech. Po tym uśmiechu poznałem tego brata, który mnie z kraju rodzinnego wygnał i wstydem okrył szanowane imię. Podszedłem do drzwi i wpuściłem go. Mogło być wtedy około dziesiątej. Zaledwie blask lampy oświecił mi jego postać, poznałem odrazu, że źle się z nim dzieje. Pieszo przyszedł z Liverpool’u, zmęczony był i chory. Uderzył mnie wyraz jego twarzy. Jako lekarz, poznałem od pierwszego spojrzenia, że jakaś poważna wewnętrzna choroba go toczy. Pił także — i miał obrażenia na twarzy, odniesione w bójce z żeglarzami. Osłaniając podbite oko, nosił przepaskę, którą zdjął, wchodząc do pokoju. Ubrany był w wytartą kurtkę i flanelową koszulę, na nogach miał dziurawe buty. Ta nędza napawała go tym większą mściwością względem mnie. Nienawiść jego była jakąś nienawiścią szaleńca. Wedle niego, ja tarzałem się w złocie tu w Anglii, podczas gdy on głodem przymierał na drugiej półkuli świata. Nie potrafiłbym tu powtórzyć tych gróźb i obelg, jakimi mnie obsypał. Mam wrażenie, że ciężkie koleje i rozpustne życie rozstroiły jego umysł. Jak dziki zwierz krążył po pokoju, żądając trunku, domagając się pieniędzy — i to wstrętnymi, grubiańskimi słowy. Popędliwy człowiek jestem, ale — powiedzieć to mogę — nie straciłem panowania nad sobą, nie podniosłem ręki na brata. Jego mój spokój drażnił więcej. Szalał, klął, z pięściami przyskakiwał mi do twarzy, nagle ręce podniósł i padł u moich nóg, jak gromem rażony. Podniosłem go i ułożyłem na kanapie; nie odpowiadał na moje wołania, ręka, którą chwyciłem, zimna była i wilgotna. Chore serce bić przestało. Zabiła go własna gwałtowność. Długo siedziałem, jak we śnie jakim strasznym pogrążony, zapatrzony w trupa brata. Ocknąłem się, słysząc stukanie Mrs. Wood, którą krzyk konającego przestraszył. Kazałem jej iść spać. Wkrótce potem pacjent jakiś zapukał do drzwi poczekalni; nie odpowiedziałem i ten ktoś poszedł s obie. Gdym tak siedział, myśląc, czy nie myśląc, sam tego nie wiem, wytwarzał się stopniowo, powoli, plan w mojej głowie — w ten automatyczny sposób, w jaki nieraz rodzą się plany. Powstając z krzesła, miałem już ułożone wszelkie dalsze kroki, nie mając świadomości, bym je był przemyślał. Jak gdyby instynkt jakiś pchał mnie nieprzeparcie w jednym kierunku postępowania. Od czasu zmiany, zaszłej w osobistych moich sprawach, zniechęciłem się do Bishop’s Crossing. Nadzieje przyszłości zniweczone; padłem ofiarą niesprawiedliwych sądów; źle się ze mną obeszła osoba, na której współczucie liczyłem. To prawda, że wraz ze śmiercią brata znikało niebezpieczeństwo skandalu; ale wciąż jeszcze bolała mnie przeszłość, czułem, że to, co było, już nigdy nie wróci. Być może, że było to przeczuleniem z mej strony, być może, że nie dość byłem wyrozumiały dla innych, jakkolwiek bądź taki był stan moich uczuć. Za wszelką cenę pragnąłem uciec z Bishop’s Crossing, od wszystkiego i od wszystkich... A oto otwierała się sposobność niespodziewana, sposobność zerwania na zawsze z przeszłością. Oto leżał ten umarły, tak do mnie podobny, że z wyjątkiem pewnej obrzmiałości i zgrubienia rysów, różnicy między nim a mną nie było. Nikt nie widział, że przyszedł, nikt szukać jego nie będzie. Wystarczy zamienić ubranie, a dr. Alojza Lana leżeć będzie martwy w swoim gabinecie i koniec będzie z nieszczęsnym człowiekiem, koniec ze złamanym życiem... Miałem u siebie sporą gotówkę; tę mogłem zabrać ze sobą i przy jej pomocy gdzieś w innym kraju zacząć nowe życie. Przebrany w ubranie brata mogłem nocą niespostrzeżony dostać się do Liverpoolu, a z tego wielkiego portowego miasta łatwo wydostać się w świat. W tym rozbiciu wszelkich moich nadziei, najskromniejsza egzystencja w miejscu nieznanym milszą mi się wydawała, niż pełna powodzenia praktyka w Bishop’s Crossing, gdzie każdej chwili oko w oko spotkać się mogłem z tymi, o których najgoręcej zapomnieć pragnąłem. To też postanowiłem spełnić tę zamianę. I uczyniłem to. Nie wchodzę w szczegóły tak przykre niestety. Dosyć, że w godzinę później brat mój leżał przebrany w rzeczy moje aż do ostatniego szczegółu, podczas gdy ja wymykałem się drzwiami od poczekalni i boczną ścieżką wykradałem się w pola, puszczając się w drogę do Liverpoolu. Przybyłem tam tej samej nocy. Z domu zabrałem tylko portfel z pieniędzmi i pewną fotografię, zapominając w pośpiechu o przepasce, którą brat mój oko zasłaniał. Żaglowiec wypływał tegoż dnia z Liverpoolu do Corunny: kupiłem bilet przejazdu, w nadziei, że w podróży będę miał czas odzyskać równowagę i rozważyć przyszłość. Nim wszakże wyjechałem, odstąpiłem w pewnej mierze od pierwotnego postanowienia. Wspomniałem, że jest przecież jedna osoba na świecie, której nie chciałbym przysporzyć ani godziny smutku. Onaby mnie opłakiwała w sercu, choć bliscy jej zawinili porywczym sądem i brakiem współczucia. Ona zrozumiała, ona oceniała motywy postępowania mojego — i choć potępiała mnie jej rodzina, ona jedna o mnie nie zapomni. To też napisałem do niej pod pieczęcią tajemnicy, chcąc jej oszczędzić bezpodstawnego smutku. Jeżeli pod naciskiem okoliczności złamała obecnie tę pieczęć, nie tylko to przebaczam, ale najszczerzej pochwalam. Wczoraj wieczorem dopiero wróciłem do Anglii; przez cały ten czas nic o tym nie wiedziałem, że takę sensację sprawiła moja śmierć, ani że Mr. Artur Morton padł ofiarą podejrzeń. Późnym wieczorem dopiero kupiwszy wieczorne wydanie gazety, przeczytałem sprawozdanie z wczorajszego dnia rozprawy i oto przybyłem tu dzisiaj rano ekspresem, by złożyć świadectwo prawdzie! Tak brzmiało zeznanie doktora Alojzego Lana. Zakończyło ono naturalnie rozpoczęty proces, bo oskarżyciel cofnął oskarżenie. Późniejsze dochodzenia stwierdziły jeszcze pewien szczegół opowieści doktora. Odszukano mianowicie statek, na którym Ernest Lana przypłynął z Argentyny, a lekarz okrętowy zaświadczył, że pasażer ten istotnie uskarżał się na chorobę serca w czasie podróży i że zdradzał symptomy, które śmierć taką, jakiej uległ, wróżyły. Dr. Alojzy Lana powrócił do Bishop’s Crossing, które z taką rozpaczą niedawno porzucał. Niebawem nastąpiła zupełna zgoda i naprawa stosunków pomiędzy nim a młodym dziedzicem, który z żalem uznał, że niedocenił i nie rozumiał delikatnych względów, dla których doktor dobrowolnie szczęście swe odsunął. Że i inny stosunek naprawionym został, o tym może świadczyć notatka, na widocznym miejscu w Morning Post umieszczona: „Dnia 19 sierpnia rb. w kościele parafialnym w Bishop’s Crossing Rep. Stephen Johnson pobłogosławił związek małżeński pomiędzy Drem Alojzym Ksawerym Lana, synem śp. Don Alfreda Lana, ministra spraw wewnętrznych Rzeczypospolitej Argentyńskiej, a Franciszką Morton, jedyną córką śp. Jakuba Morton, J. P. z Leigh Hall, Bishop’s Crossing w hrabstwie Lancaster.“ * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Category:Public domain w Polsce